Together
by HTTS-76
Summary: Harry knows something is wrong with Draco, because the man acts cold and distant to him. When he finds out what's wrong, he is positively delighted. ONE-SHOT EDITED!


Title: Together

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Genre: romance, drama

Rating: M (NC-17)

Chapter: one-shot

Warning: **This story contains explicit male/male sexual situations,** coarse language etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I've edited this story to give the character of Draco more depth. I hope it turned out better.

* * *

Harry sighed deeply as he stared out of the window. His boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, was ranting in anger because one of the players on their Quidditch team had gotten injured during practice. It was three days before the Quidditch World Cup, and their captain had told them that they were well prepared. It wasn't until they had gotten home that Draco flew into a rant, cursing their Beater―Charlie Jameson―to hell because of an injured arm the man had, thanks to their second Beater's club that had accidentally hit the man's arm, thus breaking it.

Harry knew better than to interfere when Draco was stomping around in their penthouse. It was better to let the blond rant and Harry would talk to him when he was calmed down.

"Fucking Charlie breaks his fucking arm! Three days before the World Cup! If that fucker wanted a broken arm so bad, I would've broken it myself!"

Harry sighed again, supporting his head on his hand. "Draco, calm down, you're giving me a headache," he groaned and rubbed his temples.

Draco stopped in mid-rant and stared at his boyfriend of three years. He sighed irritably and stomped out of the living room.

Harry winced as he heard the front door being slammed shut harshly. "He'll be back, he always is," he said quietly as if trying to reassure himself. Draco often left if he was angry or if they had a fight again. They seemed to fight a lot lately, even Ron was commenting on it, and Harry knew how much Ron hated to acknowledge Draco as his boyfriend. Hell, the two had never gotten along before, and they were not about to start now.

Draco had been pulling away a lot for the last few weeks. Whenever Harry tried to coax the blond into making love to him, Draco would pull away and make up some lame excuse, telling him he didn't feel up for it. Though Harry always felt something hard poking gently against his hip that was definitely _up_ for sex. But then the blond would roll off him and turn his back on him. It left Harry frustrated and aroused and they would turn their backs to each other and go to sleep. Harry prayed that it was just the World Cup that was on the blonde's mind and not something else. Harry had voiced his insecurities to Hermione, and she advised him to be patient with Draco. Harry knew all that already and had scowled at her.

"I think Draco wants to break up with me," he had said. He had felt himself grow cold inside when Draco didn't even look at him when he'd gotten home from practice that night.

Harry also noticed that his blond lover went away a lot. Mostly to practice his skills at their team's Quidditch field, but it left Harry wondering what the hell the blond was doing the other times he went away.

Harry waited until eleven o'clock in the evening for Draco, but when the man still wasn't home, Harry sighed and went up to their bedroom. About an hour later, he finally heard the front door open; a sign that Draco was finally home. He waited until he heard Draco's footsteps coming up the stairs and rolled over on his back, putting on a small lamp that stood on his nightstand. The bedroom door opened and Draco walked in. He glanced up briefly, not saying anything when he saw Harry still awake.

"Where were you?" Harry asked quietly, staring down at his lap.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"The Three Broomsticks," Draco answered curtly.

"Were you drinking?"

"Yes."

Harry sighed as Draco slid in bed next to him with his back towards him. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and gently rubbed. "Draco, what's wrong with you? You've been acting cold and distant for a while now. Is it me? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"Potter, just let me go to sleep," Draco said tiredly.

"No, I want to know what the hell is wrong." Harry pulled on Draco's shoulder and turned the man on his back so he could look into his grey eyes. "Draco, come on. Tell me, please."

"It's nothing, Potter," Draco snarled and turned back on his side.

"Fine," Harry snapped and turned the lamp off, turning away from the blond angrily.

*

The next few days went the same for Harry. Draco would go out and return very late in the evening. They had won the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry was able to push aside his insecurities about his relationship with Draco for the evening, for there was a celebration party for the entire team. He spotted Draco sitting in a corner, talking to one of the other Chasers.

Harry sighed and resumed his conversation with an over-excited Ron Weasley, who had been invited to the party (much to Draco's annoyance). Harry found that he couldn't concentrate on what his best friend was saying. He missed his boyfriend. He had worked so hard to get closer to Draco, and to prove to the blond that he was attracted to him and that it wasn't all just a big prank. And after they reluctantly started dating, Harry found himself getting stronger feelings for the blond until he ultimately fell in love with him.

He just didn't know what was wrong. Maybe Draco would act different the next day, after the World Cup. Maybe it had been stress for Quidditch all along and Harry just let his insecurities get the better of him. Trying to tell himself that that was it, he nodded and focused on his friend, who was complimenting Harry on a dive he'd pulled while flying after the Snitch.

The next morning, Harry woke up and turned on his side, but the spot next to him in bed was empty. He frowned and climbed out of bed. He quickly picked up the smell of breakfast being made and walked into the kitchen, where Draco stood behind the stove. The blond glanced at him for a brief second before turning his attention back to the bacon he was baking.

Harry took out two plates and two glasses and set them on the dining table. He opened the refrigerator and took out a jug of orange juice. Harry took his seat and waited for Draco to finish making breakfast. He had quickly found out that Draco was an amazing cook, but Draco preferred eating out at fancy restaurants, claiming that a Malfoy always got the best. Why the blond was in a relationship with him, he'd never know.

When Draco sat down opposite from him and had put down the bacon, he looked into Harry's eyes but said nothing. Harry felt frustrated because he desperately wanted to know what was wrong with the man, but after getting told off the night before, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Draco left after breakfast, leaving Harry alone once more.

A couple of days later, Draco had left him a note on the dinner table. Harry frowned, but took the piece of parchment and read his lover's elegant handwriting.

"_We need to talk. Meet me tonight at _Le Diamont_ for dinner. Draco."_

Harry swallowed thickly and put the note down on the table. Draco wanted to talk. Harry tried to push away the insecure thoughts away, but they kept creeping up to the front of his mind. _Draco never leaves notes,_ Harry thought. _Maybe he'll finally tell me what's wrong with him._

Harry decided to have a quick breakfast and then floo to Ron and Hermione's place. He needed someone to talk to.

*

Harry accepted a glass of water from Hermione and took a sip. "Draco wants to talk to me tonight over dinner."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think that means?"

"I'm really starting to think that Draco wants to end it," Harry muttered. "He's been so different lately, even after the World Cup and … we haven't had sex in weeks …" he added quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "He won't tell me what's wrong with him."

Hermione looked at him sadly and took his hand in hers. "And he still acted the same after the World Cup?"

Harry nodded. "So it wasn't the Championships that was bothering him. I asked him about it and he told me it was nothing. And then I find this note on the dinner table this morning. I mean, Draco never leaves notes."

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug. She would curse the blond to hell and back if he hurt Harry, she would make sure of it. "You know I'm here for you if something happens tonight, OK?"

Harry nodded gratefully.

*

Later that evening, Harry entered the fancy restaurant _Le Diamont_. It was a French restaurant where he and Draco used to go to before the blond changed his behavior towards Harry. One of the hostesses approached Harry, and asked him if he had made a reservation. After confirming his reservation at the expensive restaurant, the woman led Harry to where his lover was waiting for him, looking a little uncomfortable.

Harry swallowed thickly and joined the blond man, ordering a glass of water when their waitress approached them. He waited for Draco to start talking, but the blond kept his mouth shut. After a few minutes, Harry started squirming in his seat. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco finally looked at him then, and took a gulp of his red wine. "Let's have dinner first."

It was the longest sentence Draco had said to him over the past few weeks, and Harry nodded, trying to squash the uncomfortable pressure in his stomach. They ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence and Harry was dreading the conversation he would have to have with Draco.

Finally the blond cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. "You should have some dessert," he said casually. "Heard their homemade apple pie here is the best around."

"I don't know if I could eat more," Harry replied, rubbing his stomach. Not only was he full from dinner, but his stomach started protesting because he was feeling like a nervous wreck. When Draco just kept looking at him, Harry put up his hands in defense. "Alright, fine, I'll try some of that pie then."

Draco seemed satisfied and ordered the restaurant's specialty dessert. The waitress smiled at the blond and disappeared again.

"So, er …" Harry said quietly. "The World Championships went well, eh? We won."

"Yes, Potter, the Quidditch World Cup went well," Draco replied dryly. "That team from Bulgaria was easily defeated in the first place."

"I'm glad Charles' arm was fixed before the World Cup though."

"Indeed."

Harry sighed. "OK, what the hell is wrong with you? We fight for weeks, and barely speak to each other. At first I thought that it was the World Cup that occupied your mind, but now I'm not so sure." Draco was about to respond until their waitress suddenly appeared at their table.

"And here's your dessert, Mr. Potter," the waitress interrupted and put the apple pie in front of him. "Enjoy," she said with a wink.

"Do you want some?"

"Later," Draco waved him away and stared out of the window.

Harry shrugged and took his fork. The minute he let his fork sink into the gooey deliciousness that was apple pie, the pie seemed to sink in a little. Harry gasped as a hole formed in the middle of the pie and gaped liked a fish when something came floating out. "What the …?" Harry took the small object from mid-air and stared at the gorgeous ring that had floated out of the pie. He stared at Draco, who didn't seem to have noticed.

"Draco?"

"What?" Draco sighed and turned towards his gaping boyfriend.

Harry muttered something in gibberish and continued staring at the ring. "There's er … a-a ring in the pie."

"So?" Draco raised an eyebrow as if it was an everyday occurrence to see a ring floating out of a pie.

"I think the waitress gave us the wrong pie," Harry stammered, glancing back down at the white golden band.

"Potter," Draco sighed and covered his eyes, shaking his head a little. "The waitress did not give you the wrong pie. It's traditional pureblood custom to have dinner at a fancy restaurant, stick a ring into the restaurant's specialty dessert and it comes floating out. It's the way people propose here."

"Oh no," Harry gasped. "We stole someone's ring!"

"Potter, are you truly as stupid as you look?" Draco gaped. "Don't answer that. Like I told you, the waitress didn't give you the wrong pie." He waited for the penny to drop and rolled his eyes when Harry just kept looking at him with a confused expression. "You're hopeless."

A few minutes went by before Harry finally caught up on what Draco was saying. "Y-you're proposing to me?" he gaped.

"Only you would be so clueless," Draco sighed and looked away from his oblivious boyfriend, shaking his head a little.

"Do I have to say something?" Harry asked, looking from the ring to his boyfriend.

"Just yes or no," Draco replied, starting to feel his heart hammer in his chest.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "I―Draco, I … I-I thought you were going to break up with me." When Draco raised his eyebrows, Harry shrugged. "You've been so distant lately and I thought for sure that you wanted to end it and then you propose to me."

"Just don't tell your friends," Draco muttered, a blush coloring his pale cheeks slightly.

"Of course I'll tell my friends," Harry smiled and slid the ring on his right ring finger. "Hermione will be so thrilled to hear that you proposed to me!"

Draco sighed again and chugged the rest of his drink down. "I'll never hear the end of that."

Harry got up from his chair and launched himself at Draco, kissing him softly on the lips. "So that's why you were so out of it," Harry said, sliding his hands in Draco's blond locks. "I was so afraid that you were going to leave me."

Draco snorted. "You're such a sap, Potter," he smirked. He leaned in for another kiss and then pushed the man away. "Potter, if you keep acting like that, people are going to notice and it wouldn't be long until Rita Skeeter got wind of it."

Harry blushed and looked away, sitting back into his comfortable chair. "I can't help it, OK? It's just … I thought that it was the Quidditch World Cup that was bothering you, but when you continued to act so cold and distant, I thought that … Well …"

Draco sighed and shook his head. He reached across the table and grasped Harry's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm not going anywhere, OK? And finish that pie, I want to go home."

"Can we take it with us? I don't think I can each much more," Harry said.

"Sure."

*

The minute Harry entered their penthouse, Draco slammed the door shut and pulled the smaller man in for a ravishing kiss. The blond plunged his tongue into the raven's mouth, kissing the man deeply. His hands wandered all over Harry's body, lifting him up from the ground and took him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Harry wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, moaning into Draco's hot mouth. It had been so long since they had touched each other intimately, and Harry had missed it more than anything. "Draco," he moaned. He landed onto their bed with Draco on top of him.

Draco took out his wand and vanished Harry's clothes and his own. Harry let out a loud moan of pleasure upon feeling his lover's naked body on top of his. He spread his legs, wrapping them around Draco's waist to keep the man in place. He thrust his hips into Draco's, feeling his erection harden more as Draco rocked against him, causing shivers to go down Harry's spine. He threw his head back when Draco quickly murmured a lubrication charm and guided his hard cock to Harry's entrance. Draco felt the tight ring of muscles give away, and slowly slipped past them. The man was unbelievably tight, causing Draco to shudder with pleasure. He slid inside until his balls pressed against the man. The warmth and tightness of his lover was incredible.

Harry let out a breathless moan as the blond started to move in and out of him, feeling butterflies swarming around in his stomach. He felt his cock pulse with arousal as Draco sped up his thrusts. The pleasure was unbelievable.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco and moved with the blonde's thrusts. He sought out Draco's mouth, slipping his tongue past his lover's soft lips while Draco pounded into him with such force that the bed started to shake. Harry felt his orgasm approach, crying out his lover's name as he climaxed on his abdomen.

Draco kept thrusting in and out of his lover's body, slamming into him repeatedly until he felt his own orgasm approach. Harry heard Draco grunt loudly before the man's seed spurted into his tired body. He let out a moan at the feel he'd missed so much. He held Draco tightly through the feel of euphoria; the feelings much more intense since he hadn't had Draco inside him for what he felt was a long time. He kissed Draco slowly, letting their tongues intertwine in their mouths. Draco pulled away and rested his forehead on Harry's, panting slightly.

The man then rolled off him and murmured a cleaning charm to vanish their mess. Harry rolled onto his side and laid his head on Draco's well-toned chest, pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

Draco draped an arm around the brunet and closed his eyes tiredly. "Did you really think I was going to leave you?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded and lifted his head up from the blonde's chest. "At first I thought it was the World cup that occupied your mind, but when you continued to act the same afterwards … I didn't know what to think."

Draco sighed and pressed a soft kiss to the man's temple. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I was just real nervous, you know? I mean, I didn't know if I had the right ring, and if it was the right time to do it. Hell, I didn't even know if you would say yes. And Quidditch was time consuming and it was stressing, and I guess I've been taking it out on you, so ... I'm sorry."

Harry leaned down and kissed the man softly. "That was the best apology I've ever heard you say. One would think I influence you too much."

"Yeah right," Draco snorted, but smiled at the man. "Look, if I wanted to break up with you, I wouldn't propose, right? I still can't believe I did such a sappy thing."

"It's not sappy, I think it's sweet," Harry smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes and suddenly rolled on top of Harry, grinning down at the man. "So, are you feeling up for another round?"

"Are you going to make up for all the nights you left me lying high and dry?" Harry asked.

"If you think you can handle that, I will," Draco murmured and leaned down to kiss Harry slowly.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night.

*

Hermione was indeed very thrilled when she heard that Draco had proposed and wouldn't stop talking about it. She insisted on helping the two men with the wedding preparations, though Draco had said he wanted nothing big.

Hermione had apparently ignored that, much to Harry's amusement and Draco's annoyance. Even Ron seemed to be a little happy that his best mate was going to get married, even though he wouldn't admit it.

The bushy-haired woman had found a beautiful church in Scotland (on a hill, which made for a great view over the ocean). She had asked Molly Weasley to bake the men a wedding cake, which she did with pleasure. Harry had gaped at how gorgeous the place looked with the (reluctant) help of Ron, Hermione and even Ginny had attended.

When Harry was asked to speak his wedding vows, the brunet held Draco's hands tightly and Draco was honestly afraid that his fingers would fall off and that Harry would start to cry sometime during the ceremony. But, fortunately the man didn't cry, and then it was time for Draco's vows.

Harry saw the man swallow thickly, and was secretly happy that only his friends were present for he knew how difficult it was for Draco to talk about his feelings, let alone in front of Harry's friends. He smiled encouragingly at the blond and after Draco had finished, they were asked to kiss. Draco pulled him in for a soft and sweet kiss, holding him tightly against his body. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and embraced him tightly. It was amazing at how strongly he felt for the man. "I love you," he whispered.

Draco tightened his hold on the man in response and pulled away, giving him a small smile. Harry was sure that Draco loved him too, and returned the smile.

**The end**


End file.
